Light boxes and sign boxes used to display graphics or other information bearing devices typically consist of a hollow box having reflective interior surfaces and a transparent or translucent top. The lighting method used in these boxes has traditionally been to use one or more fluorescent tubes, in order to provide for uniform lighting of the display graphic. Since fluorescent tubes are essentially bright lines of light, steps must be taken when using them in sign boxes to reduce hot spots. These steps include one or several of the following: heavy diffusers, greater offset distance of diffuser, tighter spacing between bulbs, and thicker boxes. All this translates into energy and material cost premiums. What is needed is a lighting device having superior brightness, uniformity, energy efficiency, form factor and weight than traditional fluorescent light boxes.